


I Would Fall At The Altar Of Your Soul

by TheAnxious_Fem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Crowley has a penis, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale, Lusty Aziraphale, M/M, One Shot, Smut, aziraphale has a penis, to the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxious_Fem/pseuds/TheAnxious_Fem
Summary: The demon and the angel have pined for each other as long as either can remember, and have often sought comfort in look-alikes, to no avail. They catch each other in the act of play at a nightclub in the nineties. One thing leads to a dick in the ass and God has a strange new say in their futures.*Alternate Universe.*
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Would Fall At The Altar Of Your Soul

The first one _ looked _ just like Aziraphale, if he squinted his eyes. 

Crowley had been sitting at a bar, at what would later be a shitty downtown in a semi suburban place in an area that had decent schools. _Now,_ it was _positively_ _bopping_. Men of all shapes and sizes, all walks of life, gathered there in search of one thing or another. This was before it was acceptable for women to work outside of the home, so it was completely normal for the place to be owned, operated, and have a customer base consisting solely of men. 

Men in varying degrees of  _ undress. _

Men at varying stages of  _ drunkenness _ . 

Men _ pressing each other up against walls and doing things that the  _ **_church_ ** _ said they shouldn’t.  _

What’d the church know, anyhow? 

Crowley was into his sixth glass of scotch; his head felt quite detached from his body. The bartender turned and smiled at him. He was smartly dressed in beige and green, and had shocking platinum hair. His smile was kind and attentive, and very immediately left the demon in a bit of a  _ state.  _ His eyelids were heavy from the drink, as well as his ever lingering depression, so he’d just kept buying drinks so the blond man would talk to him, and he could almost pretend he was his angel. He didn’t _ talk  _ like Aziraphale at all, he was much more brash- but his bum was just as round.

Crowley knew from his first step through the door that the barman thought him attractive- the lust had hit him like a  _ train-  _ and knew it wouldn’t be very hard to get him alone. 

He wasn’t wrong. 

He waited until it was time for the bar to close, and asked if he- and his name was Spencer- wanted company for the evening. They’d walked quietly back to his home, and very quickly tore into each other as soon as the doors were locked and all the curtains were drawn. 

Crowley had him passionately, thinking of Aziraphale the entire time, and left him in a puddle in the middle of his own bedroom floor as the sun peeked over the horizon. He’d been going to that bar for _ months _ , and now he wouldn’t _ ever be able to go back. _ The poor bloke would be head over heels for him, the way he’d left him. 

As much as the demon wanted to care, he had his own mental anguish to mill over. 

He left that morning, with both a hangover and the overwhelming feeling of regret. It had been the very _ first  _ time he’d slipped. The first time he’d just  _ given himself over  _ to his more base urges. Usually he was patient, but it seemed that he could only be _ so  _ patient for so long. He only managed to talk himself out of the guilt he felt after a decade. 

Then he met the second one. 

The second one left him feeling  _ just _ as sick inside. Just as _ miserable _ . Only this time, he  _ relished  _ in it. He slunk home, after everything, and crawled into his bed. His still-manifested cock stood at half mast, not fully satisfied, so he finished himself off, imagining the man he’d just had a rendezvous with had been Aziraphale instead. He imagined his hand was the angel’s mouth, hot and wet, wrapped around his throbbing cock, treating him like his favorite ice lolly. He came so hard he passed out, and had the best dream he’d ever had.

The sheets had to be burned. 

The third and the fourth went quite the same way; a _ quick, heavy fuck _ with emotional fallout afterwards. It left him feeling dirty and used and yet he still ached for more. He knew he would never be  _ satisfied _ . 

  
The fifth left him crying in an alleyway just outside of a bar, in the rain, like some sort of sap. They’d fucked in the toilets, all grunts and groans for five or ten minutes until blondy boy- they were always blond- was finished and snuck away, to be back with his  _ boyfriend, ugh. _

Crowley had walked out of the room, a few minutes after, to see none other than his favorite angel...on the arm of another. 

He was tall, and lithe, with fairly nice legs- if that was the sort of thing you were _ into _ . He had ginger hair, not quite as bright as Crowley’s, and nice cheekbones. He held himself with confidence, and the angel just seemed to fawn over him. Combined with the guilt he felt after all of his sexual encounters, it left Crowley feeling extra hollow inside, so he’d dashed out. He sobbed quietly enough for the thunder to drown him out. He didn’t even bother walking home, simply willing himself into his bed, where he slept for almost a century.

It was the sixth that seemed to finally break the cycle.

It was the mid nineties, in the midst of a rave at a gay club. Crowley didn’t remember how he’d gotten there, only that the _ drugs he’d taken  _ were doing a  _ wonderful  _ job of helping him have a great time. 

He’d fallen into the arms of a wonderfully  _ plush _ man; a bit of a queen, who seemed only to encourage his company with drinks and dancing. He’d ended up having such a good night that, for the first time, he wasn’t feeling guilty for wanting to get his jollies off. 

The man’s name was Max and he wanted nothing more than for Crowley to  _ enjoy himself _ . He kept telling him, throughout the night, how  _ beautiful _ he was, how much  _ he deserved to be spoiled _ , and very near the end of the night, had him pressed against a wall with his plush leg between Crowley’s. 

They kissed fervently, his hands gentle, going through Crowley’s hair as he showered him in his affections. His kisses trailed down Crowley’s neck, stopping to suck on his collarbone. 

Crowley chose that very moment to glance to his left, where he heard a rustle of clothing and the clamor of bodies at play. It was another blond man, quite _ familiar _ looking, pressed into the wall by a lanky, red-headed man. Their kiss broke, as the redhead kissed down the blond’s neck, the blond turned his head, making eye contact with Crowley, just as the demon let out a moan, as the man at his own neck had found a sweet spot to nibble.

It  _ was Aziraphale _ . A blushing, fidgeting, _ unsatisfied _ -looking Aziraphale. What on  _ earth _ was  _ his angel  _ doing in a  _ gay club _ ? Nevermind the _gay_ , what was his angel doing in  _ any _ sort of club?

__

Crowley grinned at him, lustily, and bit his lip, just to see what might happen. 

The angel gulped visibly and pushed away from the lanky man, looking all the more uncomfortable. 

“I-I’ve got to go…” He said, in a clipped whisper. . 

“Oh...okay.” The man shrugged and walked away, not even saying goodbye. Aziraphale left, looking distraught. It made Crowley’s chest hurt. So much for his playful attitude.

He tapped politely on Max’s shoulder to get him to stop. The fun had all but dissipated but he’d manage to end their night amicably.

_ “ _ Don’t worry, you sweet, beautiful boy. Thank you for sharing your time with me.” Max said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek. Crowley made a note to make sure  _ he _ met his soulmate sooner rather than later. 

At first, he went home to his flat. 

He paced, thinking to himself as the drugs had begun to wear off- or he’d removed them from his system. He couldn’t shake the _ guilt. _ He couldn’t get the angel out of his mind.

_ His angel. _

He decided to call him. 

The angel answered after three rings. He was stammering, and his voice sounded hoarse. 

“A. Z. Fell and Co.- s-sorry, but I, ah, regretfully must i-inform you that we are  _ closed _ .”  _ He was crying.  _

Crowley’s heart shattered in his chest. 

He replaced the receiver with shaking hands, saying nothing. 

Completely sober, the demon materialized in the Bentley, shoved the keys into the ignition, and headed towards the bookshop. The drive took far longer than he’d have liked, but the vehicle could only go so fast. When he arrived, he parked in the back and raced up the back steps to knock on the door. He knew that knocking on the front, at this time of day, if you could even still call it  _ day _ , would be useless, but that there was a  _ small _ chance the angel might answer the back door if he made enough of a ruckus. He stood outside for an anxious seven and a half minutes before he finally heard the angel stomping down the stairs. 

“Wh-what’re  _ you _ doing here?” The angel yanked the door open, wafting out the strong scent of bourbon into the cool night air. 

“ _ You. _ ..I was...Why are you drinking  _ alone _ ?” Crowley frowned. He hadn’t seen the angel in such a state since after they’d had their  _ tiff  _ in the park when he’d asked for holy water- he’d only seen him through the window and had thought it best not to step in, deciding, instead, to take an unnecessarily long  _ nap  _ to stave off his depression. 

The angel ignored his question and stepped back-

“Are you coming in, dear boy?” he gave him a forced smile.

Crowley walked inside, haphazardly kicking the door shut locked behind him. Aziraphale sauntered ahead, into the study. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. It wasn’t a particularly  _ small _ bottle, and it was more than half empty. 

Crowley’s guilt seemed to triple in weight, very nearly manifesting itself on his back. 

“Angel what are you doing...and why are you crying?  _ What’s wrong _ ?” Crowley’s scowl only deepened with each word. He  _ wanted _ to ask about the man at the club. 

“I-I’m not... _ c-crying _ …” He stammered, killing the edge of a sob with a gulp of liquor. He had tossed himself rather carelessly into an armchair and sunk down as far as he could go, legs splayed in front of him like a propper lout. 

“Angel…” Crowley stepped into the room and knelt on the floor in front of him. There were other chairs, but none were close enough. He reached up, swiping one of the angel’s tears with his thumb, making him jump. He held his thumb just a few inches away. “These are  _ tears _ , Aziraphale. You’re crying.  _ Why _ ?” He frowned. “Don’t lie, angel. Angel’s aren’t  _ supposed _ to lie.”

“I-I...I don’t...It’s  _ nothing _ . Really. I’m _ fine. _ You needn’t  _ be  _ here, Crowley. It’s _ late- _ don’t you usually  _ sleep  _ around now? What of _ that fellow _ ? I didn’t know you preferred... _ blonds. _ ” He spoke through clipped sobs. His hair was an absolute mess of curls, he had  _ bags _ under his 

eyes that he wasn’t sure angels could or should _ be able _ to have, and his waistcoat was almost entirely unbuttoned, bowtie long discarded, hanging off of a lamp on the other side of the room. 

“ _ That fellow _ was just a man I met at the bar. He was sweet. We parted ways. What of the red headed bloke? He seemed a right  _ arse _ . Is that why you’re so bothered? Humans aren’t anything to fuss over, angel. Want me to make him cry for you?” He took off his glasses and placed his hand on Aziraphale’s knee. His vulnerability was meant to be comforting, but only served to make his own heart go racing, the stupid thing. 

“D’you-d’you want any?” the angel held the bottle out. Crowley shrugged and took a few dregs before handing it back. Nothing wrong with a bit of liquid courage. He let the silence draw out, waiting for the alcohol to do its work before he decided to speak again. 

“Why’d you ask about my... preferences?” Crowley cocked his head. 

“What? Oh, for blonds? Well  _ do you _ ?- prefer them, I mean.” that had him grinning, finally, albeit a nervous one, his posture straightening only slightly. 

“Aye, the same way  _ you _ seem to prefer _ tall, ginger arse holes _ , angel.” Crowley grinned back but dropped his gaze.

“I-I’ve  _ no idea _ what you’re implying, it’s not as if there’s some sort of...pattern.” Aziraphale blushed, taking another large gulp from the bottle. So crass of him, not using a glass. It always left Crowley hot under the collar when Aziraphale let himself unwind. He’d always been attracted to anything that resembled darkness, within the angel. Any small hint of corruption. Not enough to pull the angel out of him, but enough to pull the demon out in Crowley. 

“So I’ve read this whole thing  _ wrong _ , then?” He grinned, not moving at all from where he knelt, hand on the angel’s knee tightening just so. 

“That depends on how you’re reading it…” Aziraphale’s voice softened as he sat up a touch further.

“Perhaps I’ve noticed  _ you’ve  _ got a _ type _ , and you’ve noticed that I’ve got one  _ too. _ Or  _ perhaps  _ this evening was just a coincidence... _ Perhaps _ .” Crowley shrugged, leaning casually back on his haunches. 

“It’s just...never what I want it to be…” The angel sighed, with not nearly as much fight as Crowley was used to. 

“Leave you feeling kind of...empty?” Crowley’s grin dropped. He could only relate.

“Empty and _ guilty _ .” Another tear slid down the angel’s cheek as he let his head lull backwards.

“Empty and guilty.” Crowley echoed, sighing. He let the minutes stretch between them as Aziraphale seemed to compose himself. 

“How many?” Aziraphale asked, making hesitant eye contact, finally. 

“Nearly six, now. You?” he collapsed dramatically forward onto his knees and laid his head in the angel’s lap like it were meant to be there. 

“I don’t think I can remember.” He sighed, running a trepidatious hand through the demon’s hair. Crowley, of course, not expecting it, jumped a bit before settling into the new, but very welcome touch. 

“Oh, really?” He was intrigued. The thought of the angel, fucking around for all those centuries upset his stomach. He couldn’t imagine how upsetting it would be to _ keep _ doing what 

he’d been doing, but for centuries. It’d leave him feeling empty a lot of the time. The guilt would make him sick. But he also knew that the desperation was just as bad. 

“You- you fancy  _ me _ ?” Aziraphale sounded incredulous as he continued to play with Crowley’s hair. 

“It’s not like I try to hide it, angel…” Crowley grinned shyly against Aziraphale’s leg. 

“Well...I- I just...oh…” Aziraphale sighed. The demon was certain the angel could feel what could only be  _ love _ flow off of him in waves. 

“Do  _ you  _ fancy  _ me _ , angel?” The demon chewed his lip. 

“Oh...Crowley...I-I…” A wave of _ lust  _ came off of him. Lust and something  _ else _ , something that made less sense to Crowley. “Lord, Crowley, the look on your face when he was...when he was  _ on you  _ like that. It was something out of a  _ dream.”  _ Aziraphale shuddered, “ _ I want to make you do that.  _ I was so...so  _ jealous. _ ” He could feel the jealousy, too, and it only made him all the more woozy.

Crowley’s still present cock began to twitch to life.

“You’re the most sinful, wonderful, beautiful thing I’ve  _ ever wanted _ …” The angel’s pupils were blown when he finally seemed to focus on Crowley’s face. He hadn’t seen the angel this drunk in a while- it was nice to have a candid conversation. 

“You’ve...dreamt of me, angel?” Crowley grinned. 

“Fantasized is more like it…” Aziraphale muttered, glancing away again. 

The thought of Aziraphale sprawled out, touching himself, thinking of Crowley, made his pulse quicken and his head swim. Knowing he’d been in the same place, the entire time- it made him  _ ache. _ Why hadn’t he seen it sooner? Why hadn’t he  _ let  _ himself see it?

Crowley suppressed the urge to groan, outwardly, with the angel’s hand in his hair, and the room so full of lust and jealousy it was like smoke in his lungs but he didn’t mind the burn. Thankful for the excuse of drink, he stood up on a whim, the confused angel’s hand falling from his head as he did. Aziraphale looked up at him, perplexed, his now-free arm reaching out to him before he let it fall back down to the armrest. Crowley leaned in, one hand on the armrest of the chair, the other above the angel’s head as he bent in for a stolen kiss. He’d wanted to kiss him for so long. 

Crowley pressed their lips together and Aziraphale tensed for a moment before the demon was hit with another intoxicating wave of lust, still tinged with something else. The angel fumbled with his collar, pulling him closer as the kiss suddenly deepened and Crowley had to press his leg between the angel’s for balance. Aziraphale had one hand on his neck and the other fumbled beneath his open blazer. There was so much desperation in the air between them. He hesitantly pulled away, standing up. 

Aziraphale groaned, this time in disappointment. 

“We should really sober up.” He hated hearing the words come out of his own mouth, but he knew they shouldn’t go any farther, like this. There could be regrets, on Aziraphale’s end. What if it was just the alcohol? What if he never wanted to speak to him again? What if it broke him? He wasn’t going to take any chances. He’d come so far, from enemies to friends to- Aziraphale was his _ best friend _ , what if he ruined it? 

“What- but why?” Aziraphale was flustered, visibly hard in his trousers, cheeks flushed with his arousal. It was the most glorious thing Crowley haid ever seen, and he never wanted to stop seeing it, but he needed to _ know _ . 

“I just- I just need to know that this isn’t...that it _ isn’t  _ just the  _ alcohol, _ Angel. I need to know that this is what you  _ really _ want.” He sat on the floor with his legs out in front of him and willed himself sober with the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

The angel made a face as the alcohol left his body, and sat up straight. He looked down at Crowley and went pale, only for the color to come creeping back up over his collar. He slipped purposefully from the chair, onto his knees and dropped into a crawl to cover the few feet between them, at an aching pace. 

His hair was disheveled, his eyes were glassy, and his face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He bit his lip, looking longingly into Crowley’s eyes. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

“Do you still...feel the same?” The demon found his voice thick as gravel, emotion tying him in knots. 

Aziraphale didn’t speak, or nod, or give any of the regular signs for an affirmative. He simply straddled the demon and gripped his collar with an obscene amount of strength, capturing his mouth with an explosion of lust and something that felt like the color pink. Crowley groaned, deep in his chest, and coiled around his angel. His lithe hands quickly finding purchase on the angel’s ample hips so he could grind himself into him. 

“Do you...believe it now?’ Aziraphale panted, pulling away just so. 

“Yessss.” Crowley half hissed.

“Do you want me to show you what _ I _ know how to do?” the angel grinned, eyes full of lusty mischief. 

“Yes, please…” Crowley groaned. “You can do whatever you’d like, angel…” 

Aziraphale led him down the hall, hand in hand, to a bedroom Crowley hadn’t even known was there. It looked like it had been used, or at least kept clean, as he didn’t see any dust. Aziraphale didn’t seem too bothered by dust, so it did strike him as odd. The thought cleared his mind as the angel gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, swathed in fine linens, and started to remove his clothes. 

He painstakingly removed his shoes and socks, rubbing the soles of his feet, before working his skilled hands back up his wiry legs, over his tight-fitted trousers. When he reached his waistband, he untucked the demon’s shirt and ran his fingertips just under the hem, grazing his skin. He traced up under the shirt with one hand while using the other to deftly undo the buttons, leaving the demon with his chest exposed. It took a pop of the button at the front of his trousers to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any pants underneath. 

“Would you lift your bum?” Aziraphale asked, positioning himself over Crowley with his fingers hooked into the waistband of his trousers, already tugging them down. Crowley nodded, mute, and did as he was asked, letting Aziraphale completely disrobe him. 

“Wh-what about you?” Crowley asked with just a hint of anxiety. His infernal human organ was beating about erratically in his chest so hard he thought he might discorporate. He couldn’t believe it was real. 

“All I want right now is for you to look like you did in the club tonight.” the angel’s voice came out rough, almost like he was struggling to keep his wits about him. Aziraphale bent down to kiss his chest. He kissed down his sternum, then back up over each of his nipples, and finally up his neck. He flicked his tongue in the dip behind his collarbone and dragged it up, finishing his ascent by pulling an earlobe gently between his teeth, leaving Crowley a quivering mess. 

The angel’s lips felt like fire, like the softest of blazes; a fire he dreamed to bathe in, a fire that he wanted to utterly consume him. The groan that forced its way out of him seemed entirely out of his control.

“You’re beautiful, Crowley…” Aziraphale purred. He took the demon's lips, kissing each individually before begging entrance with the tip of his tongue. He held himself just off of Crowley, hovering above him so his erect cock bobbed in between them, aching to be touched.

“P-please...angel-Aziraphale…” Crowley half growled, half panted. 

“Now you’re just trying to tease me…” Aziraphale’s growl was _ quite _ whole. He bit, gently at first, down Crowley’s neck, before digging in hard enough to leave a bruise, right at the base of his throat. Crowley cried out, enthralled by the pain that melded into pleasure under his angel’s touch. His back arched up and his toes curled in. 

“Do you...you really want me? Like that? Like this?” Aziraphale’s voice jumped up, and a haphazard glance at his face showed a glow of gratitude, but only layered over the weight of his insecurity. 

“For fuck’s sake, angel,  _ yes _ . Please.  _ Come here _ .” Crowley reached out for him with an ache in his chest. “You can have all of me, fucking take me  _ apart.”  _ Aziraphale shook his head smiling, and dropped, quite quickly, his lips on the demon’s sternum once more. 

“I just need you to tell me…” he said quietly, in between kisses that were making their way lower and lower. Crowley begged his eyes downward to see the angel knelt there, between his thighs, glistening with sweat even though they hadn’t done anything save a few kisses. 

“Ah-a-Azira- you- you’re...mmmh…” He tried to talk around all of his feelings, all of the sensations- not entirely new, but definitely  _ more _ . Every touch meant  _ so much more _ . He looked down right as the angel took his glistening head into his intoxicatingly warm mouth and Crowley’s vision went white. He heard someone making obscene noises, knowing it was most definitely himself. The wet heat of the angel’s mouth went to work, bobbing over him. He was slow, at first, almost as though he were testing the waters until Crowley’s eyes had drifted closed, just enjoying it. His own piece of heaven. 

The heat that had been teasing him was suddenly enveloping him wholly, he felt the muscles of the angel’s throat, contracting around him. 

“F-fuck…” He cursed, breathily, his hips convulsing of their own accord as the angel swallowed around him. Aziraphale dug his fingertips into the demon’s thighs, somehow managing to be both so incredibly soft and rough at the same moment and he knew he wouldn’t last long at all. 

“Azir’phale…” he tried to form words around his immense pleasure, “ I’m gonna...I’m…”

His hand was in the angel’s hair, softer than he ever imagined it would be, the room was spinning. Aziraphale moaned around him as he increased his pace, looking up at Crowley with his big blue eyes, piercing as ever. Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came and the angel didn’t stop until the aftershock subsided. 

His lips came off with a satisfying ‘pop’.

Silence lingered in the air between them and Crowley started to fret that maybe the angel regretted it after all, worry sitting like a rock in his chest. 

Aziraphale, forward as he’d ever been, even for that evening, stood up and snapped his fingers. Crowley leaned up on his elbows, getting the fullest view of his angel, nude, as the moonlight coming through the window danced across his skin. He didn’t stop himself from gawking- Aziraphale deserved to be  _ worshiped, _ and he fully intended on being the one to do it. 

He’d die on that altar, if Aziraphale asked him to. 

Crowley, wanting to service his angel just as he had been, started to slide down off of the bed, onto his knees, and nuzzled the angel’s thighs, softer than cashmere. Aziraphale, though, apparently having something different in mind, shook his head. 

“Now, dear boy, as sweet as that would be- as much as I want to say yes, right now I do have something  _ else _ in mind, if you’ll have me?” He grinned down at him. Crowley nodded and hopped back up on the bed, sitting on his knees. 

“Would you be a dear and give us a good flip, love?” Aziraphale sounded more chipper than ever, but it made all the difference when he  _ told him what to do. _

“Anything, angel.” Crowley purred, getting on hands and knees. He bit his lip in anticipation and arched his back, the wind through the open window tickling a shiver down his spine. 

Aziraphale’s hand came to rest firmly on Crowley’s lower back, guiding him gently into position. A slickened finger rubbed its way over his sensitive hole and he groaned. Crowley felt the digit slowly begin to enter him and it was glorious, but not so that he didn’t want  _ more. _ The angel slowly rutted his finger in and out, with the same relentless, teasing nature. Crowley shuddered, clenching around it. 

“Please, Angel…” Crowley growled, his cock already half hard again. 

“Do you need more, dear? You’ve got to use your words, love.” the angel was practically giggling as he continued his methodical assault. 

“Yes, Please.” Crowley panted, “More, please angel, more…” 

Aziraphale extracted himself rather quickly and Crowley groaned at the absence, but the anticipation for what would come next had him quivering and hot all over.

“All you had to do was ask, love…” Aziraphale spoke in a low, rumbling voice that sounded more like it had clawed its way out of hell than fallen down from heaven. He bit down on the demon’s back, not hard, but edging on it, and positioned the tip of himself at Crowley’s entrance.

He entered him slowly, and for good reason. The angel had an angelic-sized cock to match his sturdy body. He was hot and thick and it burned a bit as the demon got used to his size, the sting of it making his own cock fully erect in the process. 

After a few moments of stillness, the angel pushed himself in with a grunt, his hands clenched tightly to the demon’s hips. 

“F-fuck angel...Satan-God...Fuck you’re wonderful...I…” Crowley stammered, already panting. 

“This...is so much more than I could have ever fantasized…” Aziraphale groaned, slowly pulling himself out before sinking back in. 

“Fuck me, angel...please, please, please…” Crowley clenched around him, his spine tingling with pleasure. 

“Well...since you asked so nicely…” Aziraphale moaned before increasing his pace. 

Crowley clenched the sheets in his fists as his angel pounded into him in the most delicious way. His back arched up even further as Aziraphale intensified his assault. It wasn’t long at all before the demon started to edge towards a second climax- that, in itself, was a first. There was never a second-anything with all of the look-alikes. Every other interaction he’d ever had absolutely paled by comparison. 

“I’m yours, Aziraphale…” He panted out, “I’ll be whatever you want...please don’t stop...I...I…” He wanted to tell him he loved him. 

“I love you...you blasted demon...:” The angel panted out. And that was all it took, for Crowley, really. His balls tensed, nearly blue with need, and like a blow to his soul, his body jerked in orgasm and had he not known entirely better, he’d have said his very soul left his body as he came onto the sheets. Aziraphale wasn’t far behind him. 

“You...I…” The angel groaned. “But...I don’t want it to end...ungh…” strong fingers dug into the demon's sides and the angel's body started to twitch. He could feel the warmth filling him up as his own body started to fade into the aftershock. 

Crowley willed all of the mess away before he flopped ungracefully into the bed, body spent and shaking. His beloved angel took it as a que to do the same, but to the demon’s disdain, he didn’t simply collapse on top of him. He would have so loved to feel his weight pressed against his back and likely have fallen to sleep, but he knew his angel was upsettingly insecure about his soft edges and that it would be a long road before he was comfortable enough not to immediately move to the side. 

Crowley tried not to think on it too heavily, instead wrestling the duvet over top of them so he could finally bask in the warmth of the angel’s body. Aziraphale hastily wrapped his arms around him and neither entity spoke for a good while. Crowley was far too busy reveling in what had finally occurred. 

“That was...not what I expected to happen…” The angel finally spoke. 

“How so?” Crowley was practically purring. He felt like nothing could ruin his mood and he couldn’t stop grinning. 

“I...well...I saw you at that club...I wasn’t even going to go there, tonight, but I was dreadfully lonely...and at first I had thought he was you...the hair..I...it was quite dark. I saw him go into that club and, I thought I would talk to you..then he wasn’t you and I had had a couple of glasses of scotch so I said: ‘Sod it, I’ll give this a go since I can’t have the real thing,’ and followed him onto the dance floor. I really am no good at all of that...the grinding...I simply don’t dress for it...I...well you know what happened, from there, really. I didn’t know you were actually there...and when I...I saw you with that man, at first I was just uncomfortable...but you made that wonderful face, dear…” He groaned, a hand mindlessly stroking his back. “Well I had already made an effort, but you just...it’s like I had no control at all...I. When I got home I was angry, at first. I thought, ‘Well why would he make that sort of face at me, what’s that supposed to mean?’ and the more I thought, the farther I wound myself up, so I decided I’d have a drink...but I forgot

I’d already had scotch...and I was upset...I got some sort of prank call and for some reason that made me so distraught I wept.” 

“And here I’d thought you were crying because you saw me with another man…” Crowley sighed. 

“Truth be told, that was actually the first time I’d ever seen you with anyone…” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“It’s not my favorite thing to do…” Crowley shrugged uncomfortably. And it wasn’t. He only ever did it to fulfill one of his most base urges. He never thought his feelings would ever be reciprocated- and even if they were, what would Heaven do? Would they be smote? He still had no idea, laying in bed with his angel’s arms wrapped around him. 

“What about this, then?” the angel grew tense. 

“Whadaya mean?” he leaned away enough to see the angel’s face. 

“If  _ that _ wasn’t your favorite thing...I mean I’ve been with so many of them...do you not...what I mean is...have I gone and fucked everything up?” He had gone from soft and comfortable to rigid, against him. 

“I don’t think you fucked up anything, angel.” Crowley gripped his arms. “What are you getting at?” 

“You made sure I was sober, did you think I’d not want you anymore? I’m sorry, dear, I’m doubting myself. I just...perhaps some clarification...I...I told you I love you…”

“Yes, Angel.” Crowley sighed. 

“Yes, what, Crowley?” 

“I do love you. I love you, Aziraphale.” 

“You do?” the angel beamed. 

“I do.” Crowley grinned. If that was all it took to make his angel smile, he’d have to say it more often. 

“But...why didn’t you tell me?” Aziraphale pouted. Crowley leaned in to kiss him, and then both of his wonderful cheeks. 

“In what world should a demon confess his love to an angel? You could have smote me when we met…” he pressed his forehead against his angel’s. 

“In mine…” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I’m not great with words, angel.”

“I’m not the type to smite things, or people or demons- you know what I mean-” he waved dismissively at the air in front of them. “I could never  _ harm you, _ Crowley...I’d...I’d fall before I hurt you.” he swallowed heavily. 

“I’d never let you  _ fall  _ for me, angel...I...I couldn’t…” Crowley seemed to cling tighter to him without thinking about it. 

“I don’t think you’d have a choice in it, dear, it would simply happen as She made it. I just mean that I wouldn’t  _ regret _ anything. Not if it was for  _ you _ .” he let out a deep breath. 

“I wouldn’t wish it on anyone…” Crowley sighed. It wasn’t so much that he missed heaven, and he utterly loathed the other angels, it was just the feeling of detachment from his creator. She was Love, and the only thing that ever made him feel even a modicum like that was his  _ angel. _ To take that away from him would break what was left of the demon’s shattered soul.

“I think she made a mistake, with you.” Aziraphale suddenly put his soft hands on the demon’s face, cradling it. He was smiling, tears in his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Wh-...” He didn’t know how to respond, utterly at a loss. 

“She made a mistake, making you fall. I don’t care what you did...you’re the least demonic thing about hell.” He spoke with more confidence. 

Thunder crackled outside, shaking the windows, and a heavy rain erupted. The forecast had predicted clear skies, but it had been wrong before. 

Aziraphale let out a groan, and his body suddenly went slack. 

Crowley sat that way, for a handful of minutes, not sure what to do, the angel slack in his arms. He waited for him to move, or to jump at him, hopefully all a joke, but when he didn’t, the demon began to worry. He trepidatiously tapped on the side of the angel’s face. Other than the rhythmic movements that indicated breathing and basic life signs of the human corporation, there was no indication that the angel was present at all. 

He tried everything he could think of to get the blond to wake up. From slapping his face to pouring water on him. After an hour of useless effort, he finally resigned himself to waiting. 

Hours passed before the angel finally came to, sitting up, gulping for air. Crowley had gotten dressed, but had tucked the nude angel into the duvet and sat nearby, waiting. He hadn’t left to do anything, letting time flow by as fast as he could urge it to until his angel came back to him. After the third hour he had started to panic. 

The eyes that looked at him from his angel’s face were the most magnificent he’d ever seen, the most crystalline blue he’d ever seen. He worried for a moment that he wouldn’t be the same person.

No one had  _ fallen _ since the beginning. It was suspicious, if you asked Crowley, but no one was asking him so he wasn’t sharing his opinion. It was almost as though God had planned the whole thing, and if that were the case, what a sick fucking joke?

“Aziraphale!” the demon jumped to the angel’s side. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale reached out to him with his arms out in front of him, “I don’t have time to explain what’s about to happen but I promise it will be okay!” He spoke very quickly, as if time would slip away, but before he knew or could comprehend what was happening to him, Crowley’s body started to grow heavy and he let out and audible groan before his corporation seemed to lose all function, and it almost felt as though he had fallen asleep. 

Crowley soon began to realize that he was no longer within his corporation, and in fact, he stood in an endless void outside of time- oftentimes referred to as the Ether. 

A very uncomfortably familiar voice began to speak to him. He hadn’t heard Her in...longer than he could remember. He almost _didn’t_ remember. 

“A new dawn is coming, Crowley.” She spoke. 

In front of him, all he could see was a bright light. He materialized a pair of sunglasses, but it didn’t seem to help. 

“Wha- I...you  _ abandoned _ me...you...you  _ threw me away! _ ” he couldn’t fight the rage that built quickly within him.

“I did no such thing!” Her voice boomed out over him. “I simply stepped back, after the split. I will not choose between my children. You will all come home to me, in the end. That is not why you are here, now.”

“Then tell me why! Don’t toy with me.” He straightened his posture. He wondered if this was how Lucifer had felt, standing up to Her. 

“You are here because something has been taken from you. And before you go and accuse  _ me  _ of taking it from you, I simply did not. There is no one to blame in what happened. The angels have suffered from their own hands, as have the demons, but Crowley, you were never meant to be either of those things, nor was Aziraphale. I have always had plans. Of course, nothing ever goes quite as it should. All I’ve done is set things in motion, I didn’t originally anticipate having to intervene.” He could have sworn that the blinding light that made up her form seemed to  _ shrug. _

“Explain.” He spat. 

“I can’t, at least not entirely.” her voice was a gentle hum. 

“What? Then why even bring me here? Are you the reason Aziraphale passed out? Why the thunder? Always with the  _ theatrics _ , you.” He glowered at the relentless light. It did finally hit him, though, that the strange feeling from before, with his angel, that  _ pink _ feeling, it really was  _ love.  _

“I can tell you that neither of you is an angel nor a demon. Humanity didn’t meet the standard I’d originally set for them, but the two of you have surpassed all of my expectations.” He could feel her grinning. “You’re special. But you knew that, didn’t you?” 

That was the last thing she said to him before he awoke, tucked nicely into the bed at Aziraphale’s flat. 

“Has it been another six and a half hours?” He sighed, sitting up. 

“What? Heaven’s no, only about three and a half. What did she tell you?” The angel was dressed, sitting in a wingback armchair near the foot of the bed. He put his book down on the table next to him when the demon sat up. Was he even still a demon? 

“You first.” Crowley sighed, groggily. “I need a moment to gather my bearings.”

“Fair enough.” The angel nodded, “When she spoke to me she...she was rather vague. I asked  _ so _ many questions, but the only thing she really told me was that neither of us is angel, nor demon. She said we are something in between, but we aren’t mortal.” 

Crowley nodded, scoffing. “Right, yeah. She told me we’re  _ special. _ ” 

“Awfully sweet, really. Everyone wants to be special in  _ Her _ eyes.” Aziraphale, ever the romantic, sighed, putting his hands to his face.

“Did you happen to, er...well I looked in the mirror while I was washing up and I noticed that my eyes had changed, a bit. So have yours, dear. I don’t know that you’ll need to wear those infernal glasses any longer.” 

His eyes did feel quite different. He was usually much more sensitive to light, but was finding the room rather comfortable, even in the midday sunlight. The angel handed him a mirror. 

His eyes had changed rather  _ drastically _ . They were still a honey color, but now his pupils were round. He’d never been able to imitate a human eye, as long as he’d been. It was always 

the single part of himself that  _ refused _ to change. Now he wasn’t even trying. He reached up and touched his face. 

“What of our wings…” he looked back at Aziraphale, still awestruck. 

“Our wings? Oh, I hadn’t thought of that…” He stood up and willed his feathery appendages into the room. Where his disheveled white down had once been, were now a pair of overly large sparrow’s wings. They fit him rather nicely, better than his angel wings ever did. He reached out to touch them with awe in his eyes. 

Crowley moved to stand, willing his own wings into the room as carefully as he could manage. His were iridescent green, and shaped quite like those of an oversized hummingbird. 

“ _ Oh Crowley _ ,” The blond gasped, reaching out to him, “They’re so  _ beautiful _ ...they suit you better than anything…” He ran his fingers over the delicate feathers at the underside of his wing. 

Crowley shivered at the touch, but more so at the strange feeling of...fullness. At the center of his being, where once was emptiness, or at least where he’d once acknowledged there to be emptiness, light had crept back in. 

“I- I…” Crowley stammered, suddenly passionate. “I  _ boiled in a pool of  _ _Sulphur_. I sloughed about, through the  _ filth _ that is Hell- and I’ve lived  _ six millenia _ thinking that I’ve been utterly  _ detached _ from God-  _ forsaken _ ...and all of this time...Angel, this is a lot.” Crowley stumbled backwards, knocking into the four-poster bed and nearly breaking it were it not for his wherewithal to dismiss his newly-remade appendages. 

The blond caught his upper arm and guided him backwards to sit comfortably on the edge of the bed and didn’t move his hand, even after he was seated. 

“Are you alright, dear boy?” Aziraphale cocked his head. 

“I’m fine angel...just...a bit miffed.” He sighed. 

“I’m relieved, really.” 

“Of course you are, angel, you didn’t have to _ fall _ for this to happen. You never lost anything...I’ve lost so, so very much...just for her to do  _ this. _ ..I…” the emotion that usually stayed boxed away came brimming to the surface. “How could She just... _ throw me away _ and pretend everything is  _ fine _ ?” the first tear stung as it left his eye. 

“I- I don’t know Crowley...I can’t say...Nothing she’s ever done has made any sense to me- I’ve just never had the thought to argue against it. Call me weak-willed-” 

“Angel you’re the  _ furthest _ thing from weak-willed I’ve ever seen and likely will ever see.” Crowley shook his head. “I just bloody well hope she doesn’t expect me to rush to her like some sort of... _ labradoodle _ or something. Like that violet-eyed cockup of a seraphim,  _ Gabriel _ . I’ve managed everything in my life on my own. I don’t need her.” 

“I like to think She knows who we all are- What if we aren’t meant to do angelic work, nor demonic, any longer? What if we’re here for  _ humanity _ , now. Not just to check up on them, but to  _ protect _ them. We already know that the end times are coming, and without  _ our  _ help, how could they possibly survive it?” Aziraphale sat next to him on the bed. 

“Isn’t that really what we’ve  _ always _ done? I’ve never done anything but watch, really. Told the occasional bloke,  _ ‘Oy, don’t  _ look  _ in the shooty end of the boom stick if ya want to keep your face!’ _ ” 

“Accidental suicides aside, Crowley, dear, what of the antichrist? Any word from your end- er, Hell?” He stiffened as he spoke. 

“What makes you think I’m of enough rank that I know anything about the  _ antichrist,  _ angel? I spend my weekends in _ Milan, _ not  _ sipping tea with the prince of darkness _ .” Crowley chuckled. 

“No need to be  _ rude _ , Crowley, I just thought I’d ask- no harm in asking questions. _..er.. _ .well, not _ now _ .” The angel swallowed thickly. 

“Listen, angel, if we’re both double-agents, now, then I’ve no choice but to keep you updated on the dealings of hell, and you haven’t any but to tell me about Heaven. It’s only fair…” he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That sounds perfectly reasonable. I doubt she’s told any of them anything- they won’t believe us, we’d better keep everything under wraps until the timing is right.” 

“Are we to pretend that nothing has changed…?” Crowley’s unnecessary stomach dropped. 

Aziraphale furrowed his brow. “Not...not entirely...I-we-er- discretion  _ is _ wise, my dear, but we’ve managed to keep our current arrangement for millenia, so far unscathed.” 

“Honestly, angel, if they knew about our arrangement, even before today, they’d think we were  _ involved. _ All they’d need to do is pay attention. We’re lucky they’re too busy hating each other and planning a war to notice our...cavorting.” Crowley gripped the blond’s thigh. 

“I’m rather convinced that Michael already knows something’s up but they’ve stowed the subject away until I can be effectively black mailed. It’s nice to finally know that we’ve got the upper hand- or at least the illusion of it.” Aziraphale seemed to be talking around his nerves. 

“It’s not like we haven’t any proof, angel.” Crowley smiled lovingly, “We’re on our own side, now. We’ll handle what comes together, from now on.” 

“What do we do now?” The blond frowned. 

“Now as in right now, or now as in forever?” Crowley grinned. 

Aziraphale shrugged, “Both.”

“Right this second, I think I’d fancy a spot of lunch, if you’re amenable, and as for the future, I do believe I need to keep my eyes and ears open for the antichrist, as discussed.” 

“Lunch does sound lovely, dear. I’m quite peckish, after the time we’ve had. It’s been half a day and everything I’ve ever known has fallen apart and repaired itself. I hardly know what to do with myself.” He was frowning again. 

“Lunch will help- Italian or French?” Crowley stood up, offering the blond his hand. 

“Italian sounds wonderful.” Aziraphale took the offered hand and beamed up at his new lover and oldest friend. 


End file.
